


【翔润/pwp】危情一夜

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【翔润/pwp】危情一夜

“先生。”

被那个好看的男人叫住的时候，樱井翔的内心还是有几分惊讶的。那人的声音低沉，尾音却略微上扬，甚至能闻到一丝撒娇的奶味，又转瞬而逝，仿佛不过他一刻的幻觉。樱井很肯定自己没听错，他只喊了这一声就没再说话，眼里含着笑意紧盯着他，那双漂亮的桃花眼里仿佛落满了樱花，水光潋滟好看不已。因眯起而显得狭长的眼角不知为何带着点红，好看得让他一时失了冷静，心跳也难免漏了两拍。樱井不动声色地转过身面对他，脸上依旧是那副冷静的精英模样，他直视着正半倚在墙上的人，嘴角勾出一个浅淡的弧度。

“有事吗？”

语气是一如的公事公办，足够礼貌却透着疏离。

男人似乎对他的无动于衷并不介意，他抱着胸站在巷口，身材纤瘦高挑，也没怎么站直，短款的外套下过于纤细的腰肢柔软出一个好看的弧度。定下心之后才注意到男人留着一头长发，随意地用发圈束起，耳后未扎起的几缕黑发稍稍有些凌乱，搭在肩上却未曾显出半点女气。

额前的刘海和深邃的双眼相得益彰，男人漂亮的小脸上挂着微笑，注意到樱井的目光后大大方方地抛给他一个wink，毫不在意地散发着勾人心魄的魅力。他下意识地下移看向对方不输于姣好面容的躯体，一时竟想用妖娆形容——街角昏黄的灯光打在男人大半个身子上，诱人的阴影从线条优美的脖颈上一分为二，正好隐去了黑暗中男人深邃立体的五官，反而是显出了几分奇异的魅惑之感。

如他的声音那般出人意料的可爱，樱井想。

樱井才下班没多久，他一向是开车自驾还能顺便接送男友，今天却因私家车保修而被迫选择和普通上班族一样乘电车通勤回家。恋人这几天在外出差，他也就老老实实回家，刚走到楼下还没进小区门就被这个陌生男人拦下。现在天色已晚，本质上对附近环境没什么了解的樱井部长也不禁好奇起来，他微微眯起眼睛打量着对方，目光最后却流连在了那人两片红润的丰唇上，缓缓打着转不愿离开。

“先生，”过了一会男人才开口，这次樱井将他的奶音尽数听进心里，“想试试我吗？”

在他还没反应过来的时候，男人早就靠近了樱井的身子，典雅的女香随着动作飘进他的鼻腔，并不浓郁呛人，与那人明艳的外表相反，反倒有几分高雅清冷的意味。他有些惊讶，在男人的话里樱井几乎是瞬间意识到了他的身份和来意，他看着对方眼里一闪而过的促狭笑意，鬼使神差地往前踏了一步，几乎贴上那人高挺的鼻梁。

两人之间的距离也就拉得极近，远远看去就和一对情侣没有半点差别。

男人微微睁大了眼睛，下一刻又恢复了之前那副游刃有余的模样，极其自然地伸手勾住了他的脖子将自己送了上去。他拉过樱井的手环上自己的窄腰，纤细柔软的腰身手感极好，男人甚至还握着对方温热的指尖往下滑，所及之处着火般滚烫着，又按着他区区停在腰窝处，一条腿也勾上了他的小腿轻轻磨蹭起来。他比樱井略微高一点，让樱井把下巴压在自己肩上，低下头就能让他看到单薄衣衫下可以料想的优美背肌。过分挺翘的美臀一览无余，埋在对方颈间的温热触感让樱井流连忘返，下一刻撞进眼里的却是一双女士的高跟鞋——

热情似火的颜色。

啊，原来是这样。

他没有什么太大的反应，仿佛眼前这个恶魔般鬼魅诱人的尤物本该如此，他被人牵着手在对方身上游走，反反复复地触碰又坏心地避开自己敏感之处，只是开玩笑一般来回试探。  
男人温热的吐息打在他的耳侧，见他未曾反抗就愈发大胆地轻吻上冰凉的耳垂，樱井颤抖了一下却没有推开他，于是那人索性含住了他的耳尖，混着轻声的吞咽和暧昧十分的水声，最后还干脆探出了小舌戳向他的耳洞。如今只称得上年少轻狂的痕迹似乎格外讨他喜欢，漂亮的男人轻咬着他的耳骨，含含糊糊地说着什么，却又听不清晰，只留得樱井滚烫的耳朵和通红的脸颊。

他像是一团火，触及之处星火燎原，将樱井翔本就被撩拨得所剩无几的理智燃烧殆尽。

下腹开始火热起来，男人娴熟而诱惑的挑逗让他难以自持地起了反应，更何况怀里的这具身体过分美好，他空余的一只手停在半空中，有些犹豫地纠结着。

樱井最终将他从自己身上扯下来的时候敏锐地捕捉到对方泛红的耳尖，真实的反应让他添上了意外的纯情之感。

消磨殆尽的理智支使着他重重地咳了一声，樱井谈不上清明的大脑被男人无法拒绝的入侵搅得混沌不堪，迟疑的推开男人的双手只好也带上了几分强硬的意味，“请不要这样，我有男朋友的。”

“可是你已经很想要我了吧？”对方没有半点被拒绝而失落的神色，微微扬起的浓眉透着些许得意之色，男人微笑着再次凑过来主动袭击，这次的目标是樱井微微张开的厚唇。他盯上这里很久了，急切地渴望一尝那两瓣甜美的滋味，“没关系的哦，只是一次不会被发现的。”

他伸出手轻抚着樱井的脸，白皙修长的手指划过眉角，嘴角挂着的微笑扩大了一些。男人着迷般地索求着对方的一切，从英俊锐利的眉眼到锻炼良好的身躯，隔着西装在樱井的胸前再次点燃欲火，转着手腕细细地磨蹭着他笔挺的领口，抓住了领带，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“……唔，不行…”

男人的吻技太过优秀，没几下他就反应剧烈，感到下身硬得发烫，紧紧绷在合体的西裤里十分难受，前端也开始分泌出动情的腺液。两人被动地交换着唾液，舌尖交缠，缠绵的水声渐起，淫糜的气氛从脚底缓缓升起，缠上他的脚踝，如浪骚般拍打着两人紧贴的身躯。明明一切都是对方在主动，分开的时候樱井却难得有些不舍，想要追上对方的红唇撕咬，却又即刻僵在原地。

樱井心叫不好，再这样下去他怕是没几分钟就会抓着对方就近把他按在墙上狠狠操了，他脑海里闪过自家恋人那张温柔的面容，无形之中又和面前的男人重叠起来。他看着陌生人那张过分美貌的小脸，心里一沉。

樱井试图挣扎，却被那人一把抓住了要害。他借着路灯看到那人指尖的黑色，才恍惚原来泛着光彩的是男人涂抹均匀的指甲油。男人的掌心火热，他轻轻抓揉着樱井下身早已硬挺的性器，蹲下身靠近他的大腿，抬起头狡黠地看了他一眼，湿润的上目线让他瞬间僵直了身子，瞪大了眼睛看着对方，“你——！”

“别担心，”那人轻笑一声，“你只需要享受就好。”

Just enjoy。

他姿态如猫，灵巧地用牙拉开樱井的裤链后缩起身子，隔着内裤用脸去轻轻蹭着他已经吐水的勃起。男性浓厚的味道不知为何让他更加兴奋起来，他无意识间并起双腿摩擦，樱井看着那人此刻淫荡的姿态不由得更加坚挺，再次开口的时候却发现自己的声音低沉得几经沙哑，“含进去。”

“唔嗯…”

那人亲了一下他的肉棒，樱井磁性的低音在耳边炸开，他张开小嘴，却又不急着含住，只是来回恶意地逗弄着顶端，隔着早就打湿的布料轻轻舔舐着，露出一个微笑。

“我等下还有惊喜要送给你哦——”

从口袋里掏出一支口红，男人笑眯了眼，飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，“要给你留个唇印吗？”

“你的名字？”

他背靠着墙壁，身后的生硬冰冷的触感和前方的火热形成鲜明的对比，敏感的地方包裹在那人炙热的口腔里肆意搅动着。男人甚至还不时轻轻吮吸着流水的顶端，小舌缠上粗壮的柱身，来不及收起的牙齿也就不轻不重地蹭过饱胀的性器，樱井的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，手也情难自禁地抓上了他的额发，“…嘶。”

说是要涂口红，那人也不过随意地在自己唇上抹了几下，颤抖的指尖握不稳化妆品，也就画到了他白皙的小脸上，裂口一般的艳红强烈地刺激着樱井的神经。他注意到男人清理干净的胡茬，泛着青色却让他觉得很可爱。

不知道他抽烟的时候是什么样子。

——不过肯定很诱人就是了。

乖乖吞咽下溢出的腺液，肌肉也开始酸痛起来，男人紧紧抓着他的裤子，指关节微微泛白。塞满的巨物愈加肿胀，察觉到樱井即将到来的高潮，他被人顶得站不住脚跟，窒息感诱人地缠上理智拖入甜美的黑暗。樱井按住他的后脑让自己进得更深，满意地看到方才还游刃有余的男人现在被自己操得神情恍惚，摩擦泛红的唇间滴落下暧昧的液体，混合着口涎显得色情非常。

晕开的口红沾上了腺液，他注意到男人鼓鼓囊囊的下身，眼底的眸光也暗了下来，勾起一个意味不明的微笑。

话里颇有些嘲讽的意味，樱井轻轻抚摸着对方柔顺的黑发，细软的发丝穿过指间，“只是被操嘴就兴奋成这样了吗？”

“…呜、太大了……”

快要含不住整根，男人想要吐出几分换来一点空余的休息却被人抓着头发再次狠狠捅入，一直深入抵到喉咙，他难耐地小声呜咽着，“不要了……”

“是吗。”被迫抵抗的舌头却让他爽得腰眼发紧，皮鞋也小心翼翼地试探向对方的下身，男人瞬间抽搐了一下，樱井也就借着力，隔着衣服开始继续肆意蹂躏，“已经很硬了呢…不知道你准备好了吗？”

“唔啊……”

发出无意义的音节，男人在他高潮射精的那刻也绷紧了身子，张着嘴尽数承接下樱井浓稠的爱液，腥臭味在口腔中爆开。樱井清枪之后顺势捏住他的下巴让他抬起头，白浊沾在嘴边，眼神还空洞的人咕咚一声，然后伸出舌头按住对方尚未完全软下的肉棒，表情迷茫地轻轻舔舐起来。他眼角还挂着生理的泪滴，反倒更加激长了樱井的恶劣情绪，他沉着声音下命令，一手握着自己的阴茎在对方的嘴角轻轻磨蹭，“舔干净。”

“好浓啊…知道啦。”

恢复正常之后，他挑起眉给了樱井一个挑衅的眼神，“叫我松本就好。”

“……樱井翔。”

他像是想起了什么，“只有姓？连名字都不愿意编一个？”

“让我满意了就告诉你——那翔くん，”松本笑起来，伸出手让樱井把自己拉起来，顺势也就贴上他的身子，带着他和自己一同向小巷深处走去。手指极其自然地插进他的指间和自己十指交握，他美貌的一夜情人探过身子和樱井接吻，主动分开唇齿让对方的舌头进入口腔攻城略地。这次他只是轻轻地掠过松本敏感的上颚，两人交换了一个斥满腥气的吻。樱井按住他的后颈，那里干净而清爽的触感让他愈加满意起来，只听到松本调笑的奶音，他觉得可爱得紧，“倒是你别做到一半不行了哦。”

樱井微微一笑，撩起的额发下强势的侵略性一览无余，他也干脆不再掩饰什么或者强装君子，“是你不要让我失望才对。”

他脱下松本上身最后一件衣物的时候还有些犹豫，两人并未前往什么附近的情侣酒店直接销魂一夜，反倒是那人按住了樱井的手腕要求就近解决。就算巷子再深，他也没和人在外面做过，突然被要求野战让樱井颇为抗拒，但松本那张过于艳丽的脸让他的内心再次动摇起来——男人笑得狡黠，眼里闪过一丝奇异的光彩，樱井便瞬间明白了追求刺激的真谛——毫不掩饰的手探向他的腿间，再次勃起的阴茎兴奋地吐着水，松本亲了亲他的嘴角露出一个了然的表情，“明明已经这么硬了…就这么上也行，我快忍不住了。”

“你可别后悔。”樱井抬眸看了他一眼，汹涌的情欲染上低沉的声线，“等下要站好哦。”

“别担心我啦，先做一次再去开房。”

松本的皮肤很白，衬着他汗湿的长发格外美丽，哪怕在黑暗中都泛着微光，适应了昏暗的光线后樱井眯起眼睛，表情冷静地开始解自己的领带，“那就自己脱，你不是还有惊喜要给我吗？”

“好哦。”那人舔了舔嘴唇，刻意将动作放慢极显色情，看得樱井心下一沉。他感觉自己更硬了，西裤被胡乱地扯下，粗大的肉棒沉甸甸地搁在松本手心，散发着的热度仿佛能将他外在的高冷融化殆尽。松本撩起耳边滑落的一缕黑发，显然是并不介意把自己迫不及待的情欲展示给对方，淋漓尽致的色情让两人也更加兴奋。手指娴熟地揉搓着巨物，他将樱井身下的勃发也照顾得妥帖，取悦对方似乎也让他更加兴奋了，另一只手略显粗暴地扯下自己的外裤，下一刻就被男人抵在了墙上，“唔、你轻点！”

再次冒头的奶音让樱井心痒难耐，他只想赶紧插入眼前人美好的身体里得到解脱，但作为一位绅士——包括在床上，哪怕现在他只是在和刚认识的陌生人在室外大胆地野战，樱井还是想要让对方也能体会到同等的快乐，“硌人吗？你想换个姿势吗？”他脱下自己的外套垫在松本背后，“这样好点吧？你的后背看起来很敏感。”

“没事。”松本咬咬牙，他早在背部被触碰到的时候就快尖叫出来，强忍着细细密密的酥痒，他渴望地咬着樱井的下唇乞求更多的疼爱。后穴饥渴难耐地收缩着，蠕动的媚肉带着情动的蜜液让臀间一片湿润，该死的樱井翔，他在心里大骂，夹紧了腿间的硬物。嘴上却还是黏腻地撒着娇，小舌也在对方唇间刻意挑逗般地流连，松本媚眼如丝地看着他，“我已经湿了…你摸摸我嘛。”

他见樱井半天没动作，又喊了一声：“翔くん……”

“这就忍不住了，”樱井笑了一声，“你也太饥渴了。”

“……因为是翔くん嘛，”幸好环境昏暗，他刻意无视自己通红的耳尖，仗着黑暗和樱井亮晶晶的双眼对视，“刚见到你就湿了哦…你好帅，这里也很气派…啊好大好硬……”他不停地撩拨着，任由对方愈加过分地揉捏上自己的乳尖，埋在他胸前又吸又舔让松本软了半边身子，他动了动试图让自己保持支配地位，“等一下、啊！”

樱井一口咬上乳晕，虽然看不太清但他也能想象到那里色泽浅淡的粉红，可爱得让他心痒。松本发出一声低低的尖叫，他趁着对方还没来得及缓过神便抚上松本胯间，那人几乎是立刻就倒抽了一口气，像只被撸舒服了的小猫般乖乖让樱井揉动，唇间泄出断断续续的呻吟。高高扬起脖颈，光是被樱井翔隔着衣服触碰松本就感觉自己快要射出来——他之前就忍得快要爆炸，而樱井的手掌心又过分火热，还没撸动几下便难耐地倒在男人怀里扭着腰，松本搂着对方的脖子抬起腿环上男人的腰间，喉间甜腻的叹息颤抖着。他就连气音也奶声奶气的，樱井在心里感叹着，肉棒又粗了几分。

“好舒服……”

“想先出来一次吗？”

前端已经在饥渴地吐着腺液，樱井却还在不紧不慢地抚慰着两人相互磨蹭着的性器，松本只好主动勾上对方的脖子，讨好般地轻轻啄着男人饱满的双唇。他渴望更多，一旦被勾起欲望后他几乎要忘记一切周遭，寻求着更多、更粗暴、更直接的刺激。后穴痒得愈发厉害，松本骚浪地呻吟着，表情极度色情，“想要…后面也想要翔くん……”

“比起前面？”樱井露出一个微笑，听话地将手掌滑向松本的后腰，“想要翔くん什么呢？”

“想要……好舒服、多揉揉……啊…想要翔くん插进来……狠狠地操我……”

“这么骚？”

樱井抚摸着他的脸颊，从松本笑眯眯的眼里看到了和自己相同的情动，泛红的桃花眼闪着水光。扯下外裤后他停顿了一下，情难自已地感叹道：“你也太……”

太辣了。

——这个人的下身、居然是穿着情趣内衣的。

他吞下后半句话，捏着松本的下巴直直地亲了上去。真是个妖精，樱井晕晕乎乎地想着，他被松本毫无下限的淫荡刺激得眼前发黑，阴茎硬得快要失去知觉，只剩下过于饱满的痛感，“直接进去可以吗？”

“呜…呜啊……等等、”松本张开嘴任由对方动作，男人这次的吻前所未有的激烈，显然是被自己刺激得不行，他被吻得几经窒息，连最后推开樱井的手都变得酸软无力。他颤抖着身子，樱井的手毫无章法地在他身上滑动点火，最后停留在那两片饱满的臀肉上，隔着薄薄一层丝袜手法极尽色情地揉捏着，一边掐着他的腰横插进两腿之间，“别咬……啊、你……！”

“好想直接上了你…这里太暗了，”他声音沙哑，“看不到你到底有多美，真可惜。”

松本轻轻笑了起来，“嗯啊、没关系的哦……能摸也行啊。我也好想让翔くん直接插进来……会塞得满满的吧？翔くん的…大肉棒……好大、呼……”

“这样啊…可是直接进来的话就很无聊了吧？”樱井的眼睛闪闪发光，“那你跟我描述好了，我到哪里你就说哪里好吗，松本さん？”

“诶、”对方明显一愣，还是应下了他的要求，“……好？”

不就是想玩嘛，他想，“可以哦。翔くん、你可以多揉一下嘛…虽然看不太清楚，但是我穿的是黑色的哦。”

“……真可爱。”

他终于探向松本的腿间，不出意料地摸到了一手湿润。突然被打开了奇怪开关的樱井磨蹭着不愿意给与更多，只是坏心地用手指戳弄着对方包裹在黑丝下流水的性器，顺着奇妙的手感一直往下流连在光滑的会阴，最后掰开臀瓣碰向后穴的时候突然僵住了。樱井似乎想确认什么，他再次戳了戳那里的硬物，“你……？”

“Surprise。”松本偏过头去，隐藏不住的笑意撞进他的眼底，“翔くん喜欢吗？你现在摸到的……”

“非常喜欢。”

他微微一笑，抽出那根缓缓震动着的按摩棒，“你湿得好厉害。”

“嗯哼，”男人撇了撇嘴不置可否，“直接进来。”

“这就满足你…まっちゃん。”

“啊……太快了…你、不玩了？”

松本急促地喘息着，下身源源不断传来的快感支配了他的神经，他被干得神志不清，胡言乱语地在樱井耳边呻吟。出差提前回家之后他就决意给樱井一个惊喜，本来瘫在沙发上等着自家男友回来的时候松本突发奇想，行动力极强的他冲进浴室为自己清理扩张后红着脸插进了两指宽的按摩棒，再跑到衣柜里翻翻找找总算是找出了樱井翔当年的恶趣味，心里骂着这人真是变态，身体却很诚实地打开了玩具的开关。

“还玩？你当我真的找站街的打炮呢？”

他翻了个白眼，身下冲刺的肉刃再次破开小穴整根插入，操得松本满脸生理泪水，“所以男朋友今天怎么这么骚？是不是我不回来你也会找人做？”

松本润瞪了他一眼，狠狠地咬上樱井滚动的喉结，“怎么可能——啊、太快了…你、混蛋……慢一点啦、啊……”

“可是我很想你……”

“那就快点做啦！我站得很累的。”

“好好好，抓紧了哦。”

本就扩张到松软的小穴被人快速地侵犯，后穴被塞得满满当当，樱井加快了速度，每一次撞到敏感点的时候怀里的人就会发出一声高亢的尖叫，无意识地用奶音撒着娇。松本扭着腰让他顶上最敏感的地方，被操开之后他也不再矜持，求欢的本能支配了理智，高高低低的呻吟随即也迸发了出来。肉体的拍打声混着暧昧的水声，小穴咕唧地大口吞吐着后方的巨物，他被干射了一次后两人小腹间一片狼藉，干涸的精液粘在松本的身上，甚至有一些还喷到了那人细密的睫毛上，纤长如蝶翼般颤动着，“慢一点…好痛、啊……翔くん、太深了…”

“小骗子。”抓着松本的额发再次从正面插入，一手握着他的脚踝，高高架起的小腿悬在半空中微微打颤。他脚上的那只高跟鞋早就在激烈的动作下被弄掉，另一只也因把控不住的平衡而区区挂在脚上。眼前的刺激实在太多，或者说松本润本人就是最大的刺激源，樱井冲撞的力度没有半分减弱的架势，“咬得这么紧，明明就很爽吧？润居然能这么浪，我还真的没想到呢。”

汗滴从青筋暴起的额角滑落，松本着迷地伸出小舌去舔，“我、因为是……啊……”

“为什么自己往后面放东西？就这么想自己玩？玩具有我干得你爽吗？”

“我……”

“嗯？感觉我错过了很多，好可惜。”

“我、我不是、啊……想给你…给你、惊喜嘛……”

“我很喜欢哦。”樱井重复了一次，“不愧是小润，还真是了解我啊。”

松本连一句话都说不全，断断续续地想要解释些什么，身体却还缠着樱井不放，蜷起的脚趾在对方眼里也美得不行。高潮的感觉太过美好，迭起的快感冲刷着他的理智，话语涌上唇间都化作了过分甜腻的呻吟，“翔くん最棒了……好舒服、呜啊……呼好硬好热啊……”

太舒服了。

他从未想过真枪实弹的感觉和玩具是如此不同，之前放进体内的按摩棒终究只是开胃的低档震动，但樱井翔光是插入就让敏感的身体瞬间达到高潮。松本爽得快要窒息，抖动的性器吐出一股股白浊，情不自禁地在樱井的抽插下主动迎合着。他绷紧了身子却被一次次操开，最后只得瘫软在男人怀里任由对方大力地动作，顶弄着过分酸软的腰肢，一次次将自己攀上绝顶的高潮。来不及吞咽的口水顺着优美的下颚滑落，樱井吻上他的唇，接吻的感觉同样美妙，上身也被照顾得妥当，挺立的红璎被男人娴熟的揉捏疼爱得微微鼓起，点缀在斑驳的白皙胸膛上格外色情而美丽。

月光不知什么时候照了过来，松本意识到这点的时候几乎恍惚，无力地推着樱井的肩让他躲进阴影处却是徒然。对方发现他的意图之后笑得开怀，索性保持着插入的姿势，抱着他走向不远处的树下，两人这才发现这里有棵还未盛开的樱花树，在皎洁的月光下显得格外纯洁美好。手下黑丝的触感让他更加硬了，樱井坐下后由下而上地顶弄着，松本气息不稳，耳边也充斥着恋人色气的低喘，身心也更加兴奋起来，“啊、啊……”

“まっちゃん好可爱。”

“等一下……啊、会被人看见的……！”

“没关系哦，这样的润反正只有我能够享用。”

被刺激到的松本夹紧了穴道，樱井这时也猛地掰开他的双腿，退出一点让他转了个身抵上树干，粗硬的阴茎擦过敏感点的时候松本几乎叫不出声，抓紧了对方的肩膀再次僵着身子射了出来。高潮来得太过突然，松本屏住呼吸迎接着大脑里炸开的白光，被男人的阴茎再次送上巅峰，压下的尖叫难以自控。他收紧了后穴，声音里也带上了几分哭腔，“啊——太深了！”

“啧、好紧…”

高潮后不断收缩的小穴夹得樱井舒爽之至，只觉得连头顶的毛孔都炸开来，饥渴的媚肉完全忽视了主人的意愿，不断地吮吸着男人肿胀的性器，渴望被浇灌上更多的爱液。樱井倒抽了一口气，他微微放慢了速度，也没再像之前那样狠狠地疼爱松本的敏感点，“我快到了…まっちゃん想要中出吗？”

“……嗯、啊……好、好的…给我……”

全都射给我。

松本张了张嘴却没能发出声音，他对上樱井的眼睛，情不自禁地为那张英俊的脸沉沦，无意识地念着对方的名字，“翔くん……”

仿佛在刻意诱惑什么，看着还处在不应期的松本恍恍惚惚地点了点头，樱井露出满意的微笑，粗大的龟头再次破开被操得柔软的内壁，“那就要接好咯，一滴都不准漏出来。”

“好……”

“好累…樱井翔你是人吗，我都快站不住了！”

“抱歉抱歉，是我做得太过了，”樱井将人揽到怀里，搂着松本轻轻按揉着对方过分柔软纤细的窄腰，手掌却顺势滑下，“润吃饱了吗？”

他被男人恶意揉捏臀肉的手再次惹起了反应，松本在心里叹了口气，老老实实地遵循着心中的欲望搂上樱井的脖子，像只小兽般把自己挂在男人身上。以松本的身高来说这个动作其实有些奇怪，樱井倒是十分享受，性爱之后散发着诱人的魅惑气息的松本慵懒得像只餍足的奶猫，他看得越发心痒，胯间的肉棒立刻又有了抬头的趋势，“我还饿着呢。”

“你真是没个正经。”两人好不容易把自己收拾干净，正做贼般地往家里溜，松本撅起嘴不去看他，低下头嗔了樱井一句，“别摸啦。”

“润明明就很享受嘛，”嗤笑一声，樱井更加肆无忌惮地揉弄上对方挺翘的双丘，第无数次为恋人曼妙的身体曲线沉迷，“不让摸的话回家也没有哦。”

“呜……”

被按摩棒操出感觉的身子怎么可能在做过一次就得到满足，樱井抽出后松本只感觉更加空虚，一时难以恢复的小穴虽然紧致，但就算他努力夹紧穴道，射进的白浊也混着自身分泌的爱液往外滴落，带来失禁般的羞耻感。他凑在樱井脖颈旁轻轻嗅着什么，“翔くん……我还想要……”

“小润今天好肉食哦，”樱井笑着吻上他微张的双唇，“真希望以后也能经常看到这么主动的まっちゃん。”

松本哼了一声，“给我滚蛋。”

“诶——不要嘛——”

看着樱井夸张的哀嚎，松本沉默了一下，红着耳尖小小地憋出一点声音，“知道了啦，笨蛋翔くん。”


End file.
